Motherly Encouragement
by Saudastic
Summary: Naruto returns home after his first day of the academy with some big news to tell his mom! Oneshot, Slight AU in which Kushina is still alive. Narusaku and some Minakush


"Mommmmmmmmmm!" Naruto sprinted into his home and tackled his red-haired mother, Kushina, with a tight hug. "Mom!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Mom, Mom, Mom!"

Kushina at her hyperactive son. "What is it Naruto?" She reached down and rustled his spiky yellow hair. "Why are you so excited?" Naruto had just returned from his first day at the Ninja academy. He'd been so excited that morning, Kushina had thought that he'd be tired when he returned home. Whatever had riled him up must've been significant.

"I met a cool person today!" Naruto shouted happily. " Her name is Haruno Sakura and she gets made fun of cuz of her forehead but I think she's really pretty and I'm gonna marry her! I know it, Mom I just know it!"

"Oh, is that so?" Kushina grinned.

"Mhm, it is, it is!" Naruto's eyes glistened as her spoke. "She's so nice and shy and pretty and cute and I like her! Like, like-like her!" Naruto began gesticulating to emphasize his words. "She and I are gonna get married on the day that I become Hokage and it's final! And I'm gonna be a Hokage just as good as dad was! Even better! I'll make you and him so proud!"

Kushina smiled gently. "I'm sure that he's proud of you already. I know that I am." Wistfulness filled her eyes as she reminded herself that Minato wasn't with them anymore. She sighed and lowered her head slightly.

"Oh mommy, I'm sorry! I forgot," Naruto exclaimed tactlessly.

"Forgot what?"

"Whenever I mention daddy, you sigh and get all sad. I'm sorry mommy, I forgot."

Kushina leaned down and looked Naruto in the eyes. " Your father died protecting this village and protecting you and I. That is the most honorable death that a Shinobi can have." Her eyes darkened slightly as she continued. "I miss him just as much as you do. But," A stiff smile was on her face, as she tried to show her son that she was strong. " You can always talk about him to me. In fact, please mention him as often as you can." Her eyes filled with their usual liveliness and her smile began to look genuine. "That way, we won't ever forget him. Not ever. And that's the best way to honor a loved one who has left you, don't you think?"

Naruto nodded at Kushina, a grin spread across his face. " Goo, cuz I like talking about daddy!"

* * *

A week later, Naruto trudged in, a downcast expression on his face. Kushina hadn't even realized that he had returned home until she turned and caught sight of him reclining on the couch.

"Naruto?" Kushina approached him and noticed that the boy had a melancholic air to him. He was pensively staring at the ceiling, his face scrunched up in concentration.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Kushina asked, carefully lowering herself beside him on the couch.

"Sakura likes another boy," He answered monotonously. "Stupid Uchiha."

"Well that doesn't mean that you should give up," Kushina encouraged. "I didn't like your father when I first met him."

"What, really?!" Naruto burst out in surprise.

"I was foolish when I was young and didn't like him to much. However, he never gave up on me. And my feelings eventually changed." Kushina patted Naruto's head comfortingly. "If you give up this easily, there's no way you'll be like your father."

"So if I never give up, she'll like me." Naruto repeated.

"Well not exa-"

"SHE'LL LIKE ME BACK!" Naruto exploded into a fit of happiness and ran to the door. "Thanks mom! I'm gonna go find some flowers for Sakura. Then she'll like me for sure!" Naruto was gone in an instant, leaving Kushina looking uncertainly in his direction. She sighed, then laughed to herself.

"He definitely reminds me of your nickname, Minato," Kushina expressed, her face pointed upwards. "Konoha's Yellow Flash….Hm, I hope I didn't give him false encouragement, Minato…" she laughed to herself as her thoughts focused on Naruto once more. All the while, Naruto was picking flowers of all sorts and sizes to impress his future wife, Sakura.


End file.
